A Reunion to Remember
by Lerysakon
Summary: It's been eight years since they've seen each other and a reunion in Hogwarts finally gives them a chance to come together again and catch up with each other's lives. However, a shocking revelation makes the event a reunion to remember. DM/HG


**Summary: It's been eight years since they've seen each other and a reunion in Hogwarts finally gives them a chance to come together again and catch up with each other's lives. However, a shocking revelation makes the event a reunion to remember.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, do you think you'd be reading this here? You would've read this in the books itself. XD**

**Anyway, this is my first time writing a fanfic for Harry Potter but I still hope that you like it. I tried my best on this. Comments are appreciated.**

**EDITTED [12/04/2010]: I actually did the editting several days prior but just got the chance to upload it now. I editted some typos and added or replaced a few details here and there. I may've not completely corrected ALL mistakes; because I'm sure I still missed several of them. But I was able to do something about those errors I was able to find. But, overall, nothing much changed.  


* * *

**

~A Reunion to Remember~

She gasped at the sight in front of her. It was just like the good old days, except that the hall was more extravagantly decorated for tonight. The chandeliers seemed to just hang in mid-air, giving the Great Hall a more formal touch to it. Like what she remembered, instead of seeing a high ceiling, stars twinkling in the night sky greeted her. She laughed slightly as she reminisced the first time she stepped foot into this room for her first year in Hogwarts. It seemed as if it was just yesterday that the Sorting Hat declared her to be a Gryffindor. A smile made its way onto her face as fond memories ran through her head.

Her chocolate eyes roamed the enormous room. It was funny that years ago nobody would communicate with those of other houses. Now, she can see several Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and – as hard as it was to believe – Slytherins communicating with each other. And the conversations didn't seem unpleasant. On the contrary, they looked like they were enjoying each others' company. Many thought it was impossible but then again, in the world of magic, almost anything was possible. It was amazing to see such unity now. No matter what others said, the war did bring some good.

She looked around more desperately now, trying to find her friends. The friends she hadn't been in contact with for eight years since she moved to Australia. After the war, she had set off to search for her parents. When she had found them and gave back their memories they were reluctant to leave. So Hermione had decided to move with them, thus, cutting off her communication with the wizarding world and became too occupied with catching up with her parents.

She was just about to give up on looking for her friends and head to the refreshments table when someone called out to her.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

The woman turned around to see a familiar-looking red-head. Her smile widened when she recognized one of her closest friends.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped and hugged the woman tightly. "I missed you!"

"Merlin! It is you!" Ginny giggled. "I didn't think it was you at first since you've changed so much!"

Now in her mid-20's, Hermione's appearance did look different. Part of her hair was coiled up in a complicated bun while the remaining tresses fell down in waves to the middle of her back. Some russet locks framed her mature yet pretty face. Her light green dress was cinched at the waist and the asymmetrically layered skirt fell just below her knees. It was like the Yule ball all over again but Hermione seemed to catch more attention now.

Hermione laughed. "I'm not the only one who's changed, Ginny. Look at you!"

Ginny's red hair went a little bit past her shoulders; a gold clip held part of her locks back. Her beige, tube dress hugged her waist and flowed down to her knees. Indeed, the woman looked different as well.

"Well, you're certainly the eye-catcher now." Ginny laughed, noticing several of the men staring at her friend's direction.

"And you're not?" The brunette raised a brow. Ginny grinned and pointed at a man in a middle of a conversation with a group of people. "See that guy over there? His eyes are the only ones I want to catch."

As Hermione squinted at him, she noted that he looked very familiar. "Is that... Harry?"

Since he wasn't that far away from the ladies, the man Ginny pointed turned to them at the sound of his name being uttered. His green eyes immediately landed on the red-head woman and he excused himself from the crowd. When he got to Ginny, he placed his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. "How's your night, Gin?"

"It's wonderful, Harry!" She exclaimed and then she waved her hand towards Hermione's direction. "Do you recognize our old friend?"

That's when Harry noticed Hermione watching them with an amused expression. He scrutinized her, trying to figure out who this familiar woman was. "I don't think I've ever – Hermione?"

Hermione chuckled at his expression. "Why, it's a pleasure that Mr. Potter still remembers me."

Harry came forward and hugged her tightly before releasing her and observing her. "You look different!"

"The years have been kind to me." She replied.

"Now, that's not fair, Hermione. You're stealing my husband's attention." Ginny said in good humour.

Hermione gasped in an exaggerated way. "Why Mrs. Ginevra Potter, such a foul accusation!"

The three of them laughed at that. "So, you've heard." Harry stated, referring to Hermione's knowledge of his and Ginny's marriage.

"Of course, when I came back here a week ago I've heard of it from several sources. Although, the news of your marriage didn't really surprise me; I was already expecting it. During our Hogwarts years, your dear wife never let a day past without speaking of you. It was rather amusing really." She smiled knowingly. Ginny mock-glared at her but this just made Hermione laugh.

"So, how have you been?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing much. Just the usual Auror duties. How about you? Why didn't you tell us that you were back from Australia?"

"Oh, my life is just as exciting as yours, Harry." Hermione replied. They laughed at this again. "As for me not being able to inform you of my arrival, well, let's just say I wanted to surprise you lot during this reunion."

"A surprise indeed." Ginny commented. They exchanged stories and reminisced about the past when their other friends joined them.

"Hermione." A dreamy-like voice greeted her. She turned to see a pretty blonde woman smiling at her.

"Luna!" Hermione cried and hugged her friend. "How have you been?"

"I'm alright." Luna answered. When Hermione let her go, she noticed that a familiar looking man stood beside Luna. She gasped in recognition. "Neville?"

Neville Longbottom grinned at her. "It's good to see you again, Hermione."

Hermione noticed the closeness of the two and she smiled knowingly as she asked them if they were together. Both nodded, saying that they got married just a few months earlier. Hermione congratulated them while giving both a hug.

She turned to her other friends and greeted them enthusiastically, giving a few of them a hug as well. They all commented on how she looked very different and complimented her, making her blush slightly.

"'Mione!" A familiar voice called out and Hermione found herself engulfed in a tight embrace. "I haven't seen you in eight years! I missed you."

Hermione hugged him back. As she did so, she heard some 'aww's and chuckles coming from their friends. Since she was Hermione, one of the brightest and powerful witches around, she knew the reason for their reactions.

She and Ron were together for an amount of time during and after the war. However, when she decided to search for her parents, they became distant because both were busy; with Hermione looking for her parents and Ron training to be an Auror. Because of this, they barely stayed in contact anymore and they decided to end their relationship for the time being. If in the future, they meet one another and they still had feelings for each other then they'd restart their romance. Hermione knew that their friends expect for that to happen tonight.

"I missed you too, Ron." She said as she pulled away and they talked about what the other was doing in their current lives.

The others inconspicuously left the two to their own conversation.

"Harry... have you noticed something?" Ginny asked her husband as they left Hermione and Ron.

Harry raised a questioning brow. "Noticed what?"

"Something different about Hermione."

"Well, she does look different." He replied obliviously, not knowing what on earth his wife was talking about.

"No, not that." Ginny hissed in frustration. "Didn't you notice how she carried herself? She has this distinct aura around her; an air of confidence and aristocracy. Have you noticed?"

Harry glanced at Hermione's direction and his eyes scrutinized Hermione's form. "Now that you mention it; I agree something's changed with Hermione." He commented, noting the way she stood straight, her shoulders squared and her chin held high.

* * *

Hermione inwardly sighed for the umpteenth time. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that their friends were giving them 'privacy' to discuss their relationship. She also knew that even though there weren't any other glances towards her direction, many ears listened to her and Ron's conversation. It wasn't obvious, per se, but she felt it. The attention was directed at the conversation of two of the most famous wizards around, probably expecting the declaration of the restarting of their relationship.

And Ronald Weasley wasn't making it subtle either.

Hermione wasn't known for her ignorance. In fact, she was known to be the opposite of it. Ron was making it clear that he wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with her. He asked her about her work schedules, when her free time was, he even asked her if she was free this coming Saturday. If that didn't hint anything, he even placed his arm around her shoulder and she'd let him. However, when his arm started to go around her waist, she discretely prevented him from doing so by saying that she was parched and needed a drink.

As Ron led them to the refreshments table, Hermione glanced around to find the others. However, while drinking, she heard Ron laugh out loud. Curious as to what the Weasley saw to make him have hysterics, she turned to the direction he was looking at.

There, just across the room, was a particular group of Slytherins composed of: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and, the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. At first, there wasn't anything humorous about watching the group interact but as Hermione looked more closely, she can see a scowl on Draco's face as he stared at the woman clinging onto his arm. Pansy Parkinson, even over the years, still seemed to have her eyes on Draco and it was pretty obvious that the blonde man was not enjoying his current predicament. He seemed to be telling her to back off or something similar but she either ignored him or translated his words into something else.

Hermione stifled a giggle at the sight while Ron was laughing harder. At that moment, Ginny and Harry approached them with smiles on their faces.

"I see you're enjoying the night." Harry commented with an underlying tone of anticipation. He was hoping that the two were finally together.

"Well, have you seen Malfoy and Parkinson?" Ron asked between laughs. When Harry and Ginny gave him questioning stares, he pointed at the group across the room.

Ginny giggled while Harry chuckled at what they saw. Apparently, Pansy was becoming bolder and was trying to kiss Draco. The keyword being 'trying'. The blonde was keeping his face away from her lips' reach. At this point, Blaise stepped in and pried the girl away from his best friend. Draco immediately paced several feet away from the woman.

"Who would've thought that Malfoy would be scared of a girl?" Ron snickered.

"Well, that _is_ Pansy Parkinson." Ginny pointed out, making it sound like the identity of the woman was reason enough for Draco's reaction.

"Yeah, you're right. I thought they would've gotten hitched or something. After all, they _were_ together for some time." Ron said as he glanced at a silent Hermione, hoping that she got the hint. "Don't you think so, 'Mione?"

Hermione, who seemed to snap out of her daze, smiled at them and nodded in agreement. She knew well enough what Ron was hinting so she decided to give him hints of her own as well. "I agree. But time changes people. Everything wouldn't always revolve around the past."

Ginny's eyes widened at the sudden realization due to these words. She had thought that Hermione was oblivious to the clues that Ron had been dropping throughout their conversation but it seemed that she wasn't. These words of hers just proved it. As she looked at her husband, she concluded that he realized it too. But the steely look in his eyes told her that he didn't believe in it. She didn't want to believe it either but what if her feeling was correct? What if Hermione didn't harbour any feelings towards her brother anymore?

Ginny wouldn't blame Hermione, of course, since the intelligent witch did have a point. Time does change people.

But Ron didn't appear to have reached the same realization the Potters had. Instead, his patience finally broke.

"Hermione, what are you playing at? I'm pretty sure you know what I've been trying to tell you the whole night!" He cried out. At that moment, all conversation stopped. Everyone stared at the scene between the two members of the Golden Trio. They were expecting a joyful and romantic reunion between the two and they are still expecting it until now. All were concentrated on the scene that not one resumed their conversation. The Great Hall was silent, and all eyes were on the confrontation between Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"I'm not really sure, Ron. You haven't been direct." Hermione said calmly as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

Ron frowned. "Stop playing around, 'Mione. Everyone knows about us." With that statement, most of the spectators nodded in agreement.

"What about us, Ron?" She asked and raised a brow.

Ron's eyes narrowed even more. Hermione was playing around, and he didn't like it. He knew, by the look on her eyes and that ever-growing smirk on her lips, that she was aware of what he was talking about. He absolutely did not like the way she was cunningly delaying the confrontation. She was acting almost like – like – dare he say it – a Slytherin.

"_Us_, Hermione, _us_! We stopped our relationship because of your search for your parents and my Auror training and now -" He trailed off, trying to make her understand.

"Now what, Ron?" She asked; her expression turned to that of serious instead of playful. "You want us to be together again after all those years?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed. Finally, she got it.

She sighed and, with a guilty look on her face, she said calmly. "As I said, Ronald, time changes people. You can't just expect me to come here and jump into your arms crying words of love. It's not like that anymore."

"But that's exactly what I expect! That's exactly what everyone expects!"

"And why do we care what everyone expects?" Hermione questioned in a louder voice. Her tone was still calm but there was an edge to it that made some gulp. Everyone knew that angering Hermione Granger was not something to be _ever_ done. "Is it so important to do what everyone expects?"

"That's not what I meant, 'Mione!" Ron tried to reason, though he was also getting frustrated.

"Then what do you mean, Ronald?" She asked, using his first name to emphasise how serious she was.

"I mean -"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Weasel. I didn't know they allow pets in this reunion." A smooth voice interrupted whatever Ron was going to say.

Everyone's breath hitched in their throats as the drama unfolded. The show was getting very interesting. Draco, along with his group of friends, had approached the Golden Trio.

Ron scowled while Harry frowned slightly. Ginny's face showed indifference since she didn't really have a personal vendetta against the man. Hermione stood silent and calmed herself down, as if Draco wasn't even there.

"Malfoy." Ron growled.

Draco Malfoy smirked at him and uttered. "Weasel." He then turned to the two Potters and nodded in greeting. "Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry nodded back. "How have you been?"

"Quite well. You?" Draco asked out of courtesy.

"Fine."

"I see that you and Weaslette finally tied the knot." Draco smirked.

"I see you haven't tied the knot with anyone. Or, did you really marry Parkinson." Harry replied, noticing Draco's lack of female companion. At the sound of Pansy's name, Draco's eye twitched unnoticeably while the mentioned girl blushed. She seemed to be pleased that people would think that she was Draco's wife; and she greatly agreed that they were the perfect match.

"No, I didn't." He replied uninterestedly; this made Pansy frown.

Ron laughed. "So you're still single? That's pathetic." He mocked.

Draco's grey eyes narrowed at the red-head and he said in a cold tone. "Don't flatter yourself, Weasel. You have no right to call me pathetic since you yourself have no woman to spend your life with."

"And you do?" Ron countered; his face slightly red since he knew that the Malfoy was right. He didn't have the right to call him pathetic since he himself wasn't in a relationship. But Hermione was here now, so there's no problem at all. Malfoy can taunt him all he wants; at least he has a girl. Unlike that blonde git.

Draco gave him a bored look and drawled. "For your reference, Weasel, I'm married."

Gasps echoed throughout the room. Nobody knew that Draco Malfoy was married. The Malfoy family was very influential that small things about them were immediately reported. But this was big news! Why did the media not inform them? How did this happen without _anyone_ knowing? This should've been on the cover or front page of every magazine or newspaper. But then again, since the end of the war, Narcissa and Draco avoided media or any large events; in short, they've been pretty secretive about their lives.

To add to the shock of everyone, Malfoy's friends also reacted like them. It seemed that they weren't aware of this fact either since they were gaping at the blonde. Their eyes were as wide as saucers. Pansy was red in the face and was hyperventilating as well. She was almost ready to pounce on whoever this secret wife of 'her Drakie' is.

"Since when were you married, Drakie?" Pansy whined.

Draco kept himself from rolling his eyes and, with a shrug, answered nonchalantly. "Since three years ago."

Murmurs echoed throughout the room about this new piece of information. Draco didn't seem to care though.

"Three years ago? Why didn't we know about this, mate? When did this happen?" Blaise asked. He didn't seem to be angry, just genuinely curious and slightly disappointed that he wasn't informed of this.

"It was Mother's idea for the sake of my wife's safety. Mother is very fond of her. Society wasn't exactly kind to my family when the war ended so our union wasn't announced." Draco drawled. Judging from his tone, it seemed that he was answering the questions simply because he was bored. "As for when it happened... it was when Mother and I decided to stay in Sydney six years ago."

"Whoa, mate... that long?" Blaise asked to which Draco nodded.

"I don't believe you, Malfoy." Ron stated.

"I don't care, Weasel."

"Just shove off, Malfoy, I'm talking to my girlfriend here."

"Girlfriend?" Hermione asked incredulously. How dare he declare her his girlfriend without her consent? "I'm not your girlfriend, Ronald."

This elicited another round of gasps. This reunion was just full of surprises. Too much surprises in fact that the spectators were almost sure that nothing can surprise them anymore. How wrong they were.

Ginny, Harry and Ron, along with their other friends, stared at the intelligent witch in shock.

"What are you talking about, 'Mione. We've always known you and Ron will be together. Since you didn't bring anyone with you we thought that you were going to get together with Ron." Harry stated.

"Yes, explain yourself, _Granger_." Draco smirked as he emphasized her name. He was giving her a very amused look.

Hermione gave him a glare but it was obvious that there was no hostility in it. "Shut up, _Malfoy_." She said. Although, Ginny noted, that there wasn't a tinge of loathing in Hermione's voice. Annoyance, yes, but hatred was far from it.

"I don't follow anyone's orders _Granger, _except maybe _my_ _wife's_... and I didn't exactly like the way you said _my name_." Draco replied with his smirk widening.

"Just stay out of this, please." Hermione sighed and turned to Ron, purposely ignoring the amused expression Draco was directing at her. "Look, Ronald, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, fearing what she was about to say next.

"I can't be with you and, frankly, I don't want to be." Ron scowled at this and was about to say something when Hermione gave him a look that shut him up. "I still love you Ron, but only as a friend or maybe as a brother. I'm sure that you'll find someone who'll love you the way I used to. I'm just not the one for you."

All was silent until Ron laughed. "You're kidding, 'Mione. You almost got me there. Seriously, stop joking around." Hermione stared at him with a grave expression.

"I don't think she's joking, Ron." Ginny pointed out.

"She has to be, I mean, we're supposed to be meant together, right 'Mione?" He turned to her but she still had that sombre expression on.

"I'm sorry, Ronald."

"Who is he?" Ron asked, now seething. "Who is he, 'Mione?"

Hermione avoided his gaze. "I didn't say that there was someone."

"But it's obvious that there is, otherwise you wouldn't be rejecting me like this. Whoever he is, he must've placed a spell on you!" The Weasley reasoned.

Hermione snapped, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "How could you say that, Ronald? I love him and he loves me! How dare you hint otherwise?"

"He obviously has you under a spell!"

"You don't know him!"

"That's precisely why!"

"Stop this, Ron!" Ginny interrupted and approached her female friend and gave her a hug. "If you love Hermione, you'd respect and trust her decision!"

"She's right, mate." Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "People change, Ron. You can't blame Hermione for falling in love with someone within those eight years that you weren't together. As her best friends, we should be supporting her."

Everyone was quiet during this confrontation. Some of them gave the red-head pitying glances while some were looking at Hermione with surprised expressions. Who knew that she'd be with someone else aside from the Weasley?

But Ron was livid that even his friends' reasoning didn't get through him and he shrugged off Harry's hand. Against Harry's protests, he approached Hermione and yanked her away from his sister's hug. Ginny objected but he ignored her and held Hermione by her arms in an iron grip.

He then leaned forward and forcefully kissed her. Everyone was shocked at him, and women were mostly mortified.

"Ron, stop it!" Ginny pleaded.

"You're hurting her, Ron!" Harry said while trying to pry Ron away from the struggling woman. Hermione was trying to push him away but her arms were trapped and, no matter how much she struggled, she can't escape. Harry was having a hard time stopping Ron since the red-head was strong as well.

Ron didn't show any signs of pulling away. But, not a few moments later, he felt himself being roughly yanked back by his hair. He was about to protest for Harry to stop when, in a moment of rationality, he noted that Harry would never do that to him. He faintly heard gasps coming from people and he noticed Ginny gaping at whoever pulled him back. Then, he finally got confirmation on the identity of the perpetrator when Harry uttered in shock. "Malfoy!"

Ron found himself staring into a pair of livid grey eyes. The Weasley inwardly shivered at the menacing gaze directed at him by Draco.

Everyone was staring at the Slytherin Prince in disbelief as he came to the rescue of the female member of the Golden Trio. Draco wasn't bothered by the stares directed at him and proceeded to glare at Ron with utmost loathing. He released Ron's hair and proceeded to wrench the Weasley's hand, rather painfully (made obvious by Ron's yelps of pain), away from Hermione. Through all these actions, Draco's cold gaze did not soften one bit.

Snapping out of her stupor, Ginny hugged Hermione again and moved her slightly further away from her brother. There were tears forming in the corner of Hermione's eyes but it was obvious that her anger at Ron's actions kept her from letting them fall.

Harry was thankful that they already got Hermione away from his jealous friend. But now, he was worried about Draco's anger that was directed at Ron; especially since the reason for this rage was unknown to him, or to anyone else for that matter. Harry's hand proceeded to rest on where his wand was but this didn't go unnoticed by Draco despite the fact that he was busy glaring at Ron.

"Don't bother, Potter, I'm simply delivering a clear message to Weasley here." At the sound of Draco using Ron's last name instead of the usual 'Weasel', Harry knew that Draco was dead serious.

Ron mustered every ounce of courage he had and, despite his fear, he demanded. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco's next words greatly shocked everyone that, even to this day, some people look back and think that it was an astonishing statement.

Draco's eyes narrowed even more and he coldly hissed. "I want you, _Weasley_, to keep your hands _off my wife_."

Silence reigned. After a few moments, all hell broke loose. Plates clattered, glasses shattered, drinks were spat out, food were choked on, and exclamations of disbelief echoed throughout the Great Hall. Everything was in chaos at that simple statement from the Slytherin Prince about the female of the Golden Trio.

"Wife?" Blaise said in disbelief.

"Wife?" Harry gasped in shock.

"Wife?" Pansy exclaimed in anger and incredulity.

"WIFE?" Ron cried in outrage. "What do you mean 'wife'?"

"It means just that." Draco said coldly and approached Hermione, who was doing her best to calm down. He nodded at the stunned female Potter before embracing his wife. "I'm here, Love, calm down."

"Honestly, the nerve. I didn't think he'd act that way." Hermione gritted while taking deep, calming breaths.

Draco's eyes softened slightly that only those who were close enough noticed it and kissed his wife on the forehead. This elicited another chorus of gasps. "Leave him be."

Ginny hesitantly approached the couple and laid a hand on Hermione's arm. "If it makes you feel better, I accept it."

Hermione looked up and glanced at the woman, her anger seeming to dissipate at the woman's words. "Really, Ginny?"

"Of course, as long as you're happy." Ginny smiled and Hermione pulled away from her husband and hugged her friend.

"Thank you, Gin. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I think I have an idea. I do hope that Malfoy treats you well." Draco snorted at this and rolled his eyes while Hermione chuckled. Her anger was completely forgotten, until an angry Ron approached them with Harry close behind, ready to stop the red-head if he pulled another stunt like that. Likewise, Blaise and Draco's other friends approached as well.

"Hermione! Tell me this is a joke!" Ron demanded. Draco immediately moved a step forward to stop him but his wife gave him a look.

Since Hermione was rather infuriated at Ron, she snapped. "If I did, I'd be lying."

"Hermione Granger, you wench! How dare you steal my Drakie?" Pansy screeched.

"It's Hermione _Malfoy_, Parkinson." Hermione corrected, to which Draco smirked at; the temper Hermione was known for now flaring up again. "And how would I steal him from you when he wasn't yours to begin with?"

This statement caused even more chaos. Who would've thought that those words would come out of Hermione's mouth?

Pansy turned red in either anger or embarrassment. Ron's expression was that of shock, fury and jealousy. The red-head was about to say something when he was interrupted by Draco.

The blonde snaked his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer, his eyes rested on Ron, a cold expression reflected from them. "Listen well, Weasley, because I don't repeat myself. The only reason I'm not hexing you to oblivion is because it would upset my wife greatly. However, if you ever pull that stunt or something remotely similar to it ever again, you will forever wonder what made the Dark Lord so terrifying when I'm finished with you."

Draco's tone and expression were enough to send the point across and every person who heard it shivered at the threat. He turned to Hermione and his expression softened to something akin to affection. "Come, Love, let's get you something to drink." And he led her towards the refreshments table, ignoring the glances directed at them.

Ron and Pansy could only glare at the individual that took away the person that, in their opinion, should rightfully be theirs. Blaise, Theo, Harry and Ginny looked at each other waiting for one of them to comment.

"Well... that was unexpected." Blaise broke the silence and the others nodded.

"Who would've thought?" Theo muttered.

"Honestly? No one." Ginny replied. "This is definitely something that I never saw coming."

"Me neither, Gin." Harry agreed while running a hand through his hair.

The four of them turned to the couple to witness Hermione laughing slightly as Draco whispered something in her ear. A small smile was visible on his face.

Theo and Blaise had to admit, this was the first time they've ever seen Draco this content. In the past, the only proof they got that he was relatively okay with his life was a smirk but never a smile. Seeing him now, they can conclude that their friend was not only okay with his life but he was obviously happy. Genuinely happy, as cliché as it may sound.

Ginny and Harry were also observing Hermione. Now that they thought about it, her being a Malfoy explained the way she held herself in such a regal way. But then again, Hermione being a Malfoy would be the last reason they'd think of. But, despite the fact that this pair was unlikely, they can see that Hermione was happy with her current life and current partner. Sure, she was happy with Ron before; however, as they watched her now with their former enemy, it was obvious that there was a difference. They realized that the contentment that Draco gave her now is something that Ron would've never been able to give her.

One thought came to the minds of several people and only Harry voiced it out loud.

"This is certainly a reunion to remember."

Everyone couldn't agree more.


End file.
